


In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Scott/Allison/Isaac, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott looks back at Stiles with a surprised, “Wait. <i>Seriously?</i> He stayed the night?” </p><p> </p><p>Stiles nods, cheeks filling with a warm pink blush. “He stayed the night.” He repeats. Scott’s eyebrows remain up in surprise because that’s a first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely picture](http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/post/57875821088/rubdown-igaer-by-ruben-a-montecino) and the comment under it

The tired sounding moan coming from behind him makes Scott look up from his cereal bowl. He suspects Stiles is up. He raises his spoon in a silent greeting to his best friend, who is shuffling his way around the island counter which divides the kitchen from the living room, over to the coffee machine, scrubbing his hands over his face the whole time. Scott goes back to eating his cereal, waiting for Stiles to wake up enough before attempting to hold a conversation.  
  


He’s almost done by the time Stiles is half way through his mug and moans, “I’m gonna kill whoever decided that 8am classes should be a thing.” Scott nods, well used to hearing this particular sentence every Monday. But given that this isn’t a Monday like every other, Scott just has to tease Stiles a tiny bit.  
  


Scott’s chair scrapes against the floor when he stands up, making Stiles wince and then glare at him. Ignoring the look that is promising him great harm, Scott walks towards the sink. “I’m gonna make a guess and say that you stayed up late last night then?” He shoots Stiles a quick grin, which grows wider when Stiles ducks his eyes and hides behind his mug. Too bad he can't hide his pink cheeks “What time did Derek leave?”  
  


The way Stiles refuses to meet his eye and the smile that pulls his lips up makes Scott’s eyebrows rise in surprise. He turns the other way to glance at in the direction of Stiles’ bedroom door. From his vantage point, Scott can see it's slightly ajar but it's open just enough for him to see the corner of the bed. There's no indication that Derek's in there. Scott looks back at Stiles with a surprised, “Wait.  _Seriously_? He stayed the night?”   
  


Stiles nods, cheeks filling with a warm pink blush. “He stayed the night.” He repeats. Scott’s eyebrows remain up in surprise because that’s a first. When they’d been staying in the dorms during their first year, Derek had never spent the whole night in their room. Scott had never understood what that was about and when he’d asked Stiles, his best friend had given him a vague answer (something about how he didn’t mind because he didn’t want Derek to put up with the different smells and noises that came with dorm life). As he rinses his bowl clean, Scott wonders if maybe Derek staying over was linked with them now having their own apartment. 

 

He puts the used cutlery away on the drying rack before he moves to put the cereal box and milk back in their proper places. “He  _stayed_ the  _night_.” Scott repeats with a tiny nod. Because this is significant. It feels it. Stiles understands what he’s saying and makes a noise of agreement before leaning over to put his now empty mug into the sink.   
  


There’s a wordless implication going on here that Stiles wants Scott to wash the mug clean. Scott eyes the mug, unimpressed, before looking up at Stiles, who gives him his version of pleading puppy dog eyes. “No.” Scott states firmly, “Just because your boyfriend spent the night sexing you up is no excuse for you to not do your own dishes. You know the rules, dude.”  
  


"Just this once." Stiles begs, clasping his hands together in front of Scott beseechingly. "I  _swear_ I won’t ask again!”  
  


Ha. Scott crosses his arms and reminds Stiles, “You said that last week!”  
  


The dry look he gives along with the words makes Stiles grin sheepishly before he amends his statement. “I won’t ask again this week?”  
  


With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Scott gives in with a tiny grin and a nod. Stiles’ grin is wider as he gives Scott’s shoulder a hard, grateful squeeze. “Thanks, dude. I owe you one.”  
  


"More like 15." Scott teases, shoving Stiles back towards his room. "Get outta here before Derek wakes up. I don’t want to see his naked butt coming out here." The ‘again’ goes without saying. None of them really talk about the last time Scott had accidentally gotten an eyeful of naked Derek bending into the fridge. Scott’s pretty close to repressing the memories 100 percent.  
  


Stiles’ blush returns, harder than before. “You’re just jealous you don’t have his glutes.”   
  


"I can live with that, I really can." Scott shoots back dryly, wondering where the drying cloth is so that he can swat Stiles with it. But thankfully, Stiles chuckles and begins to walk back towards his room.  
  


He’s still smiling when he hears Stiles’ pad into the bathroom and hears the water running. It takes Scott less than a minute to clean the simple mug and put it next to the bowl and glass. Scott finishes up by wiping his hands clean, tossing the hand towel on the counter as he walks out.  
  


Stiles is stepping out of the bathroom as Scott walks over to the couch, eyeing his laptop and stack of notebooks. So much work to do, so little time. “It’s my turn to make dinner tonight, right?” Stiles asks, “I was thinking mac and cheese. That alright?”   
  


"I’ve got a study group at 4. I might run late but I’ll message you, okay?" He looks over to catch Stiles nodding at him, eyes already locked on the open door of his room. Snorting, Scott gives Stiles’s back a hard slap that makes him stumble forward. "You’re disgusting." He teases with a wide grin.  
  


"Like you’re any better around Isaac  _or_ Allison.” Stiles immediately shoots back. Scott can’t stop himself from grinning more than a little goofily as he thinks of his boyfriend and girlfriend. It’s only the gagging noise Stiles is making that keeps him from going down memory lane. “I rest my case.”   
  


Scott rolls his eyes and picks up the nearest small object, a pen (oh, he’s been looking for that!) and tosses it at Stiles’ head. His best friend ducks with a laugh before jogging off to his room. “Asshole.” Scott says without any heat.  
  


Stiles’ bedroom door creaks open and then groans when it’s not pushed hard enough to click close. Scott eyes the few inches of open space and tells himself that it’s wrong to eavesdrop and even worse to sneak up to the door and take a look inside because he’s more than a little curious about how Stiles and Derek are behind closed doors.   
  


He rationalizes to himself that he’s just looking out for Stiles because Scott  _still_ has trouble imagining Derek to be gentle or boyfriend-ish towards  _anyone_ much less his best friend. And if he winds up seeing something he doesn’t want to then well, Scott will readily accept the blame.  
  


The first thing he sees is Derek, lying chest down on Stiles’ messy bed. Still fast asleep from the look of things. The pale yellow sheets look lighter still thanks to the morning light that’s slipped in past the half opened curtains. His hair is a bit of a mess and he looks perfectly peaceful. Scott's taken aback by how different Derek looks when completely relaxed.  
  


Stiles steps up to the bed, dressed and ready for the day, smiling gently as he sits down on the edge of the mattress. He reaches out to card his hand through Derek’s hair, fingertips getting distracted by the pink ear that’s in the way. The werewolf sighs and snuffles into the pillow, hand coming up to grab Stiles’ wrist with a hoarse grumble, “Too early.”   
  


“You told me to wake you before I go.” Derek pulls Stiles hand against his mouth, keeping it there as he nuzzles against the long fingers while Stiles chuckles.   
  


That makes Derek raise his head and squint at Stiles before he looks at the nightstand. Whatever time he sees on the clock sitting there makes him sigh and shift forward. Scott feels very much like a peeping tom, and highly relieved, when Derek curls himself around Stiles like a lazy cat. His face is pressed into Stiles’ stomach, hands holding the teenager in place before he mumbles, “Thought your class was at 8. It’s still 7:15.”  
  


"Thought you might like some us time before I left." Stiles retorts gently, grinning as he holds Derek in his lap. His hands resume petting Derek's messy hair. The werewolf hums and sighs at the same time, nuzzling closer before peeking up at Stiles through one eye.  
  


The smile that Stiles gives back in return makes Scott smile as well, reassured that whatever that these two have got going on is a good thing for both of em. He does his best to not listen to Stiles’ next words as he takes a step back and away towards his room (He does anyways and wonders just when Stiles had fallen in  _love_  with Derek?  _Wow._ ).  
  


Derek’s warm laugh drifts out the open door, along with his fond reply “Idiot. You know I do.”  
  


Oh. Well then. How about that. Scott blinks in surprise at his room, unable to stop himself from grinning in happiness for Stiles. How about  _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: In the end, Stiles asks Derek if “You love me too?” to which he replies, “You know I do.”


End file.
